


DAY 10: coffee shop

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Jooheon needs to take a break, Minhyuk is working part time on a cute coffee shop next to his studio





	DAY 10: coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 !!! It's not really good but I had to do it!  
> Enjoy and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Having a crush with a celebrity was tough, you had to shared them with a bunch of random people, but Minhyuk was ok with it, he knew the possibilities of him even meeting his fave rapper were practically none existing. So he decided to admire him from afar and enjoy his talent. Jooheon was not only his favorite artist, he considered him a crush because even though he didn’t know him personally, Minhyuk knew, from the interviews he’d watched, that Jooheon was a good man.  
Jooheon’s latest song pounded on the coffee shop Minhyuk had been working part time since he was on high school; it was almost eight thirty pm so there were no clients anymore and his coworker had left half an hour earlier that day. Minhyuk was just cleaning up the floor and setting the chairs on their places when the bell of the door ringed, a new client came in.

  
“Good evening! Welcome to Gravity coffee shop. It’s almost time to close so if you could order to take aw-” Minhyuk started turning into the new comers’ direction “-way” he finished when he realized who the client was. Minhyuk calm the fuck down ok? He probably just needs to relax.  
“Uhm….I know it’s late but could I just stay here until you close down?” Jooheon asked with a soft and tired voice that surprised Minhyuk, who obviously couldn’t resist the soft request so he ended up making a hot chocolate for the rapper and went back to his task tidying the shop. He was focused on cleaning one of the tables when the rapper asked him what his name was.

“Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk” he tried to not sound nervous but ended up giving him an awkward smile.

  
“That’s a cute name. What do you do? I mean I’m pretty sure this work is just a part time job”   
Minhyuk blushed idiot he said your name was cute not you “Yeah it’s just a part time thing, I’ve been working here since I was a junior in high school. I’m studying at university, English lit.” he really tried to sound normal, he almost did it. Jooheon just nodded and Minhyuk went back to work. At nine pm it was time to close the shop, Jooheon payed and left the shop after saying good bye to Minhyuk.

  
The following night Jooheon came back again, the night after that night he came again and that went on for the following months. Every night the both of them shared little bits of their life with the other, getting to know the other more and more as time went by formed an unexpected bond between them. This bond let them to meet after Minhyuk’s shifts, whenever Jooheon had a moment off. At first those meet ups were just friendly meet ups, however after some time the meet ups became movie dates and dinner dates; Jooheon would look for any excuse to go on a date with him.

It was eight thirty pm, Minhyuk was tidying up the coffee shop only thirty minutes away from the closing hour. Since there were no clients by eight, his work mate left earlier. Jooheon’s latest song blasted on the speakers, said song talked about a cute barista that only could met him at night like Cinderella. The bell of the door ringed signaling the fact that a new client was in “Hi welcome to Gravity coffee shop, it’s almost time to close to could order to take away-”

  
“Actually, I’m here to take you out”


End file.
